


Who Do You Think You Are, the Lone Ranger?

by clgfanfic



Category: Soldier of Fortune Inc.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a post-"Scorned" story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Do You Think You Are, the Lone Ranger?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Don't Ask, Don't Tell #4 under the pen name Casey Squire.

Benny Ray finished carefully cleaning his weapons, then stowed them in the basement locker at the Silver Star Hotel.  That task done, he paused and stretched, easing some of the tension from his lower back and shoulders before climbing the stairs to his second floor suite in the old hotel.

As he proceeded down the dark hallway, he automatically checked the doors to the other suites along the way – open, no one was there; closed, they were spending the night.

First door on the right: Shepherd was there – not unusual since it was his hotel.  On the other side of the hall a door stood open – C.J. was gone.  Back on the right, Margo was also there, and the sniper knew she would be until she recovered from her rooftop encounter with Raptor.

He paused at her closed door and knocked softly.  When there was no response, he opened it and leaned in.  Moonlight coming in from a window across the room gave him enough light to see that she was sleeping, the painkillers doing their job.  He closed the door again and continued on.

Next to C.J.'s suite was Chance's and the pilot was also there, and still up, pale yellow light spilling out under his closed door.

Benny Ray reached his own suite at the far end of the hall – on the same side as Margo's and Matt's – and stepped inside.  He closed the door behind him, then turned on the light and set about undressing and getting ready for bed.

He was more tired than he would usually be, but given the dreams he'd been having before their encounter with Raptor, he wasn't too surprised.  Nightmares would be a better description of the haunting images, and they had cut short his nights and made napping impossible.  Now that the danger was past, he hoped they would finally end and he could get a full night's sleep for a change.

Climbing in between the cool sheets, he closed his eyes and willed his body to relax.  He wasn't usually so tense after an op, but this hadn't been an ordinary operation either.

Raptor.

The beautiful young woman was a stone cold killer.  An assassin.  But she was also a young woman who'd had the bad luck to be the daughter of a professional assassin.  A man she'd seen killed by Benny Ray.  So she'd done what she thought she'd had to: she hunted him down and tried to avenge her father's death.  He couldn't blame her for that.

But he'd won.  He was alive.  And the last time he saw Raptor, she was falling back into a drainage canal, a single shot to her forehead ensuring that she'd never surface again to threaten him or his team.

Raptor was well and truly dead, Benny Ray knew that for a fact.  But something told him the danger wasn't completely past.

A soft knock at his door surprised the sniper, and he called softly, "Yeah?"

The door opened and Chance slipped inside, shutting the door again behind him.  "Hey," the man greeted softly.

"Something up?" Benny Ray asked, sitting up in his bed.

"No, I just wanted to see if you were okay.  Thought you were going to spend the whole night down there."

"I'm fine," Benny Ray replied, curious about what was really on the handsome black man's mind.  He'd been with Shepherd at the repair shop.  He knew the sniper was unharmed.

Chance moved closer to the bedside, then stopped, his hands on his hips.  "Who do you think you are, Benny Ray, the Lone Ranger?"

The sniper grinned.  So that was it.  The pilot was mad and wanted to chew on his ass a little.  "Had ta be done," he said with a shrug, trying to dismiss the whole thing.

"Alone?" Chance demanded.

"Safest way."

"Not for you."

Benny Ray frowned.  Why did his decision to go after Raptor alone bother Chance so much?  Granted, Shepherd hadn't been too happy about it either, but he'd let it slide.  After all, the sniper had killed the woman and recovered the Magellan chip, which was what they had been after all along. 

"What's up, amigo?" Benny Ray asked.  Chance snorted softly in reply.  "Why are you mad at me?"

"Hell, Benny Ray, you could've gotten yourself killed."

"Could do that on any op.  You know that."

The pilot sighed.  "Yeah, I know."  He sat down on the edge of the man's bed, shaking his head.  "Damn, that must've been some shot.  Wish I'd seen it."

"She was good," Benny Ray acknowledged.  "Just not good enough."  He eased himself back down, looking up at Chance from his pillow.

"You sure you're all right?"

"Yeah," the sniper assured, "just a little stiff."

"Turn over," Chance instructed.

"I'm fine."

"Damn, Benny Ray, swallow that freakin' pride for once and turn over."

The sniper hesitated for a moment, but then rolled onto his stomach under the covers.

Chance pulled the blankets and sheet down and went to work on Benny Ray's bare back, rubbing over the tight muscles with sure, steady pressure, stroking up then down.  After several minutes he felt the muscles finally begin to give and, after several more, they were finally relaxed and soft.  He heard Benny Ray sigh softly and grinned.  He had a suspicion that there was more going on than what the sniper had told him, but he also knew he could work it out of the man, given a little time and TLC.

So Chance continued to work, rubbing his hands down the man's arms, along his neck, up into the short hair, down to his hips, and along the backs of his legs.

After an hour of the treatment, Benny Ray was so relaxed his words were slurred when he spoke.  "Damn, Chance, ya could do this for a livin'."

The pilot chuckled softly, glancing down at the erection that strained against the sweat pants he wore.  Then he looked at Benny Ray's ass, covered by the tight white briefs, and shivered slightly, wanting very badly to reach out and run his hands over the cloth-covered flesh to see if it felt as good as it looked.  But he knew that wouldn't be a good idea.  He valued his friendship with the sniper, and he wouldn't do anything to put that relationship in jeopardy.

But oh how he wanted to–

 _Stop_ , he scolded himself.  _Don't blow a good thing for sex.  Concentrate on finding out what's up with Benny Ray, not you._

"Roll over," Chance said aloud.

Benny Ray did as he'd been told, moving slowly like he was caught in some invisible, thick liquid.  On his back, his eyes closed, his mouth open just a little, he savored the languid feeling of his muscles.

Without a word, Chance went back to work on the man's arms, shoulders, and chest.  It only took him a few more minutes to reduce all of the sniper's muscles to an identical state: flaccid.  The pilot grinned to himself.  Well, all but one.  Under the tight white briefs, he could just make out Benny Ray's semi-erect cock.  But given the man's long, even breaths, Chance was sure he was asleep, not really aroused.

The pilot didn't stop his ministrations, allowing himself to gently touch and appreciate the body that had captivated him since he'd first met the sniper thirteen months earlier.

After a few minutes, when he was sure the man was sleeping, he continued to rub one of his palms lightly over Benny Ray's chest while, with his other hand, he reached into his sweat pants, curling his fingers around his own throbbing cock and squeezing.  He sighed softly as precome dribbled free and he captured it on his palm, using it to slick himself so he could stroke his shaft as his fingers lingered over one of the hard nipples he'd found buried in the thick hair on the sniper's chest.

A soft, broken moan escaped Benny Ray's lips and Chance quickly moved on, stroking lightly over the man's skin while he continued to jerk himself off.

Lost in the dual pleasures of touching the sniper and himself, Chance didn't realize that his hand had strayed to caress Benny Ray's cock until he felt it jump under his palm.

Chance froze for a moment, waiting to see if his indiscretion had woken the sleeping man, but there was no movement, no words, nothing at all to indicate that Benny Ray was awake.  He allowed himself to breath again, both of his hands beginning to move once more.  And, as much as he wanted to stop himself, he couldn't help cupping the sniper a second time, getting a good impression of just how well endowed his teammate was.

He licked his suddenly dry lips, wondering what it would be like to feel Benny Ray's cock filling him up.  And fill him up he could, Chance noted silently, feeling the shaft swelling even more under his touch.

"Christ," the sniper hissed through almost clenched teeth.

Chance's hand froze, but he didn't let go of Benny Ray's cock.  "Uh," he said, trying desperately to come up with some kind of a reasonable explanation, but there simply wasn't one to be had.

"You just gonna sit there, or you gonna do somethin' t' help me relax?" Benny Ray asked.

In the darkness, Chance grinned, the breath he'd been holding escaping in a ragged sigh.  Without hesitation, he lay down next to the sniper, his head to the side of his friend's.

They lay like that for a long moment, as close as they could get from head to toe, both men marveling that it felt… nice to have the other holding him.

Chance closed his eyes, enjoying the scent that rose off Benny Ray's skin, and the warmth of his breath.  It was good, very good.  But he needed to know how far he could go, so he pulled back until he could meet Benny Ray's eyes.

"This part of why you're mad at me?" the sniper asked.

Chance hesitated for just a moment, then nodded.  "I was afraid you might get yourself killed before I had an opportunity to indulge my fantasy."

Benny Ray chuckled, the sound sending a vibration tickling through the pilot's chest and hardening his nipples.  "Fantasy, huh?"

Chance wagged his eyebrows.  "Yeah, I'll admit it.  You have a problem with that?"

"Nope."

"Thinking about you dead, well, it kind of pissed me off."

"I didn't die," Benny Ray countered.

"No, you didn't."

"So indulge."

Without a word, Chance lowered his head for a soft but urgent kiss.  Benny Ray's response was tentative at first, but quickly eased into something very open and provocative.  When the sniper finally groaned, it sent a shiver down Chance's back.

Shifting on top of Benny Ray, Chance made sure their groins met, and the sniper seemed very pleased about that.

After a long moment, they both trailed away from the kiss and Chance moved off Benny Ray so he could run his hand over the sniper's chest, enjoying the solid, warm feel of the man.

"Nice," he said softly.

Benny Ray reached out, running his hands under the pilot's tee-shirt, feeling his skin for the first time.  The warmth was electric.

Almost immediately things became more urgent.

Quickened, but not rushed, both men explored each other, hands moving over whatever skin they could reach.  They kissed again, caught up in the flow of sensation and need that sparked between them.

Benny Ray pulled Chance into a tight embrace, his arms wrapping around under the man's tee-shirt.  A moment later his hands moved down to the pilot's waist, and then down to his ass.  He squeezed.

"I can't wait any longer," Chance said, shifting so he could trail his fingers along the inside of Benny Ray's briefs, which were tented out, as the sniper's cock, like water seeking its own level, tried to work its way to freedom.

Breathing as hard as the sniper, Chance moved his hands up Benny Ray's leg holes to grasp the waistband from the inside, carefully lifting and pulling the last of the man's clothes down and off.  Then he pulled off his own tee-shirt and briefs and crawled up between the sniper's legs.  Chance's mouth met the hot skin of the man's hard cock, his pursed lips moving all over the exposed surface as he took in the taste and scent along the skin of the man's pole.

When Benny Ray felt the moisture of Chance's mouth engulf him, he gasped sharply, his back arching up off the bed.  It was like being touched by raw electricity.  He wedged the head of his cock against Chance's lips; his mouth was closed again, but not tightly.  Sensing that, the sniper pressed ever so slightly, nudging his hips up almost imperceptibly.  He felt Chance allow the hot, swollen head of his cock ease the pilot's lips apart.  Inside – just inside – was the man's tongue, and as he moved beyond the lips, Benny Ray felt the edges of Chance's teeth and the wet velvet of his tongue.

Chance flicked his tongue.

Benny Ray moaned.

The electricity of that moment bounced off the chart and the sniper wedged the rest of the way inside Chance's mouth, which, at the same time, gobbled him hungrily.

Benny Ray trembled and Chance shuddered in reply.

          Afraid that they might both come in that instant, Chance drew back so Benny Ray's cock slid reluctantly from the inner recesses of his mouth.  It glistened in moonlight, more beautiful in the pilot's opinion than it had been going in – assuming that was even possible.  He wanted more, but he couldn't wait.  Chance lowered his head again.

          Benny Ray quickly found the inner limits of Chance's mouth as the pilot moved his head all around the sniper's crotch, licking everywhere – pubic hair, balls, base of the thick shaft.  An urgently whispered, "Yes-s-ses" from the sniper inspired Chance, and he continued his attack.

          "Oh, jee-zus-s-s."

          But Chance wasn't listening any more.  He couldn't hear anything, the blood coursing through his body with such pressure that all he could hear was the throb of his heart and the rush of his blood as he continued to devour the cock in his mouth.

          As the intensity built, the sniper became more insistent about having his cock inside Chance's mouth, enjoying the interplay of tongue on skin, rubbing along the roof of his mouth, and the feeling of the pilot bobbing up and down on him.

          Chance's hand grasped the base of Benny Ray's shaft as the sniper's hips jerked, stabbing himself into the pilot's mouth.  He scrambled around, making the bed squeak, but it put his own aching cock within Benny Ray's reach, and the sniper didn't disappoint, wrapping his hand around the throbbing cock and pumping.

          They were both working toward a common, single, unbelievably pleasurable goal.  And it was close.

          The sniper's grunts grew slightly louder as he jammed into Chance's mouth with more urgent abandon than before.  Unable to resist, the pilot glanced up, meeting Benny Ray's eyes in the dim light.  There was no mistaking what the sniper was feeling.  It was like the man's eyes were crossed and rolled back in his head at the same time.  He was going to a place that no one else gets to visit, but Chance knew he was allowed to witness the journey, and what he wanted for the sniper at that moment was untranslatable, native, wild pleasure.  And he was pretty sure he was delivering it. 

          With one last jab of his cock, Benny Ray gave a body-wrenching shudder and Chance felt the sniper's essence gush forth to become a part of him.  The pilot could almost see the tremor of pleasure move through the other man until it rushed out of the end of his cock with an explosion of searing energy jettisoned into his mouth.

          Blast after blast, shudder after shudder, stab after stab, Benny Ray overflowed.  The movement was so basic it was like the sniper's cock had become a separate being, writhing out of control, and that was enough to push Chance over the edge.  He came in Benny Ray's hand.

          After the frenzy subsided, Chance moved again, collapsing next to the sniper, cuddling, kissing, holding, rolling, becoming one again in a new way.  But they paused to catch their breaths, hands continuing to touch and excite.

          "Hope you don't mind," Chance said breathlessly.

          "Naw," Benny Ray replied.  "I've had a few fantasies myself."  
          The pilot chuckled.  "I'll bet… but I have to tell you, I'm not looking for anything long term."

          "Fine by me," Benny Ray agreed, more than happy to enjoy himself without any strings.  Beside, he wasn't ready for another relationship, not after just surviving his divorce.

          "Cool."

          "Cool?  I'd call this damned hot myself."

          Another soft laugh, and Chance reached for Benny Ray's slowly resurrecting cock.  This was going to be fun…


End file.
